cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Transvaal Springboks
The Transvaal Springboks association football (soccer) club in Liga Mundo was formed on January 12, 2008. The squad is "owned" by the Staatsregeringministrie vir Sport en Atletiese van Transvaal and managed by Bartnel Botha, the current Minister for Sport & Athletics in Transvaal. The Boks'' play all their home matches at Loftus Versfeld Stadium in Pretoria. Their kit colours are green shirts with white trim and golden orange shorts with green trim. The club sponser since their first season has been Soundic Radio. The Springboks, or Die Bokke as they are nicknamed in Afrikaans, have always played in the Primera Liga, the top-flight division of Liga Mundo. Their best finish has been 5th place, which has been accomplished twice in three campaigns. The club finished 7th place in their second season and faced relegation to the Secunda Liga until Hanslope Hornets, the club finishing above them, folded and the Springboks retained their spot in the Primera Liga. Of the initial 18-man expansion roster, only defenders Joop Boekweg and Bert van der Meer, midfielders Dick Witchge and Henk Schot, and forwards Gert Grünholz and Ricardo van Deinsen remain with the club. Stien van Buyten, Mark Verwayen, and Balthazar Botha all joined during the inaugural season as junior prospect signings - therefore 9 of the 20 players currently signed with club have played in all four seasons in Liga Mundo for the Springboks. Club Record by Season Cup Record by Season Career Statistics Liga Mundo - Season 1 Primera *'''EXPANSION ROSTER (January 12, 2008): Johann Berger, Joop Boekweg, Gert Grünholz, Huub Hoenkens, Patric Krejk, Glenn Mutsaers, Allan Pander, Henk Schot, Ricardo van Deinsen, Bert van der Meer, Martijn van der Woerdt, Merco van der Woude, Raymond van Eijk, Bram van Eijkeren, Rafael van Heijswijk, Pim Venema, Jurgen Winter, and Dick Witchge *'ROSTER TRANSACTIONS': Stien van Buyten (junior prospect) signed January 14, 2008; Merco van der Woude sold for $103,152 on January 25, 2008; Rusty Hedger signed as free agent January 26, 2008; Bushunmo Fuse signed as free agent January 28, 2008; Allan Pander released January 31, 2008; Balthazar Botha (junior prospect) signed February 2, 2008; Jurgen Winter released February 5, 2008; Gijs Oesterweld signed as free agent February 8, 2008; Rusty Hedger released February 12, 2008; Thanos Sietaridis signed as free agent February 16, 2008; Pim Venema released February 19, 2008; Mark Verwayen (junior prospect) signed March 2, 2008 Liga Mundo - Season 2 Primera *'ROSTER TRANSACTIONS': Raymond van Eijk released April 13, 2008; Gijs Oesterweld released April 14, 2008; Menno Van Graejleven (junior prospect) signed April 14, 2008; Bram van Eijkeren released April 16, 2008; Knut Borgebäck signed as free agent April 16, 2008; Horace Elding signed as free agent April 19, 2008; Rafael van Heijswijk sold for $71,316 on April 26, 2008; Thurston Alderton signed as free agent June 9, 2008 Liga Mundo - Season 3 Primera ROSTER TRANSACTIONS: Martijn van der Woerdt released July 15, 2008; Glenn Mutsaers released July 15, 2008; Johan Zaanbeijer (junior prospect) signed July 16, 2008; Charles Brennan signed as free agent July 18, 2008; Bushunmo Fuse sold for $500,052 on July 22, 2008; Johan Zaanbeijer released July 26, 2008; Menno Van Graejleven sold for $122,052 on July 29, 2008; Leon Hooiber signed as free agent August 28, 2008; Thanos Sietaridis sold for $924,000 on September 9, 2008; Daniel Abanda (junior prospect) signed September 20, 2008; Mirko Zilic signed as free agent September 27, 2008; Johann Berger released September 28, 2008; Matthias Rieger signed as free agent September 29, 2008 Liga Mundo - Season 4 Primera ROSTER TRANSACTIONS: Paul Nlend Wome (junior prospect) signed November 7, 2008; Huub Hoenkens released November 10, 2008; Benny Dewhurst signed as free agent November 13, 2008; Daniel Abanda released November 29, 2008; Göran von Knorring signed as free agent November 29, 2008; Patric Krejk released November 30, 2008; Tor-Anders Øverli signed as free agent December 17, 2008 Player merits *'Horace Elding' - most sending-offs (2 red cards) in Season 2 Primera; most bookings (8 yellow cards) in Season 2 Primera *'Gert Grünholz' - most bookings (7 yellow cards) in Season 3 Primera *'Bert van der Meer' - most bookings (8 yellow cards) in Season 1 Primera; most sending-offs (2 red cards) in Season 2 Primera; most bookings (7 yellow cards) in Season 3 Primera; most sending offs (3 red cards) in Season 3 Primera See also *Liga Mundo *Estrella Roja *SiPS Category:Liga MundoCategory:SportsCategory:SoccerCategory:Transvaal